Frozen By Fear
by Bonnie Sveen Fan
Summary: Ricky's on a night out with mates Phoebe and Denny, when the unimaginable happens to her. How will she cope, will Blanca share her own experiences? Story opens with Kyle and Ricky as friends with the possibility of more between them as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re- write of my previous story "Darkness" Some events will be the same, but others will be different. This first chapter will be rated T as it includes an assault scene.**

**Thank you to FrankElza who looked this over for me. **

* * *

Frozen By Fear.

Chapter 1. 

Ricky's POV

I'm in the bathroom, bathing Case when my phone beeps.

"Kyle, can you get that?" I asked, he often came over to help me with Case.

"It's Phoebe" He replies. "Asks if you want to join her and Denny in a new club in Mangrove?"

"I don't know" I say, wrapping Case in a towel.

"Come on, Rick, you dserve a night out," Kyle tells me.

"OK" I say, walking in to my bedroom and placing Case on the bed. kyle sits on the bed beside him.

"I'll sort him, you go and get ready" Kyle says, opening a draw where Case's babygrows are kept. He picks one up with a nappy which he slips on to him, before dressing him. "We'll have fun, won't me, mate"

I smiled, it was nice that Case had Kyle, considering Brax was in prison, serving a prison sentence.

"What are you going to do with him?" I ask, opening my wardrobe and considering my dresses.

"We'll play some x- box, chat up girls" He jokes.

"Kyle" I laughed.

"I'll give him a bottle and read him a story" He explains.

I lay a few dresses on the bed. "Which one?"

"We like the green one, don't we mate?" Kyle asks Case.

"The green one it is, then" I say, taking it in to the bathroom, along with the underwear I picked out. I pull on the underwear, deodorant and the dress, with a pair of black heels. I walk out.

Kyle wolf whistles.

"Oh, shut up" I joke, grabbing the case I kept my make up in. Unzipping it, I tip my make up out and start to apply it: Foundation, conclear, powder, and mascara, and a red lipstick.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" I questioned.

"Ricky, you know I love spending time with Case" Kyle explains.

"If your sure" I say again.

"Go," Kyle tells me.

I nod, picking up my clutch and kiss Casey's head. "Goodnight, mate" I walk out then, heading to my car. Getting my keys out of my bag, I unlock the car and get inside, put my belt on and turn the radio on, pulling out of the drive.

It doesn't take me long to reach Mangrove, the roads are full with cars and I spot Phoebe's mini. I turn the engine off, grab my bag and get out, locking the doors behind me. I cross the road and walk in to bar.

"About time" Phoebe says, spotting me, she's at the bar.

"Sorry" I say.

"Get this down you," Phoebe says, handing me a shot, she then grabs mine and Denny's hands, dragging us on to the fancefloor where Rita Ora's song: "I Will Never Let You Down" blasts through the speakers. We dance the night away, as we laugh and drink.

"We never get to see each other," Denny says as we sit at a table, sipping our drinks.

I check my phone, it's almost midnight.

"Would you girls like a lift?" I ask.

"I'll ring Uncle Zack," Says Denny.

"OK," I reply, waving as I left.

It's dark when I get outside but I don't worry, the lights are on. Some people are still out drinking.

A guy smirks and steps away from his mates.

"Alright darling?"

I carry on looking through my bag but stopped when I feel a hand on my shoulder through the thin material of the dress, it startles me. I then feel a pressure on my back, as I'm shoved against something, it feels like a wall.

"my mate said something to you"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Get off"

There's a low mutter as they all begin to sorround me. One steps forward.

"No" I realised what was about to happen.

Sickening grins blur in to one, as one grabs my wrists, pulling them tightly, another slips the material of the dress down, touching me, touching where you shouldn't be.

And then it happens, he presses his body against mine, his arms, eother side of me, trapping me, his weight almost knocks me over as he enters me, bruising me. Hurting me.

"_Please"_

If find yourself in danger, you fight.

I should have done that.

They flee in to the night. I slide down the wall: I feel violated.

My dress is torn, marks are forming around my wrist. Fumbling in my bag, for my phone, I call the one person I know I can rely on.

"Ricky.." Kyle answers, on the first ring. "Case is asleep" He says, assuming that is why I'm ringing.

"Kyle, please listen," I plead. Something's happened, I need you to come and get me"

Ricky, what's happened?" He asks.

I can't say it, if I do, I'll know it's real.

I've just been raped.

The realisation makes me feel sick and I throw up, tears falling down my cheeks, taking my make up with them.

"Ricky" I hear Kyle's voice stilll on the phone. "Ricky, are you, there?"

I curl up as small as I can, trying to block it out, but I hear voices.

She's here" A voice says.

"Go away" I muttered, not wanting anyone to see me.

"Ricky, it's Bianca" She reaches out a hand to me, I notice her taking in the torn dress, the bruises and wonder if it is bringing back memories of her own asssult, but if it is, she doesn't show it. "Kyle, call the police," She says and it's then for the first time, I see him. "It looks like she's been raped"

Bianca crouches down next to me, taking me in to her arms.

"Casey?"

"Heath's got him" Bianca replies. Kyle walks over to us both, taking off his jacket and putting it around me.

"The police are on their way, Rick" He informs me.

Bianca holds me tighter.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a re- write of chapter two, I won't be abdandoing this story, especially as I've only just re- started it, but I might leave it for a while, while I figure out where I'd like to go with it.**

**Thank you to FrankElza who helped me pad this chapter out.**

**Braxton54: Thank you for the review, glad your looking forward to the next chapter. I hope the police can find out who attacked her as well.**

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review, it must have been hard for her.**

* * *

Frozen By Fear. 

Chapter 2. 

Kyle stares at Ricky as she whimpers and clutches the duvet around her a little bit tighter. Her eyes dart around the darkened flat and it is then Kyle realises the extent of her distress. Walking closer towards her bed, Kyle sits down and comforts the anxious woman. "Rick, it's OK," Kyle whispers.

Ricky looks up at him, her cheeks are stained with tears. "No, it's not, OK, Kyle, he's here. "

"Who?" Kyle questions, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"The guy who attacked me, " Ricky says, as she begins to stutter.

"Ricky, there's no one here but me and you, " Kyle explains, gently, wanting to put the distressed woman at ease, but despite Kyle's protests, the young woman remains unconvinced and shakes her head at him. Not knowing what else to do, he kisses the top of her head, before she snuggles down in to her duvet and drifts back off to sleep.

Next door, Heath and Bianca, are watching some evening TV, after settling Case, when they hear a knock on the door.

Heath pauses what he and Bianca are watching. "Come in, " He calls, wondering who is on the other side of the door, Kyle walks in.

"Hey mate, " Heath greets, raising a hand in greeting.

"How's Ricky?" Bianca asks, she's very worried about her friend, having known what Ricky has been through; remembering her own experience eight years ago. It had been a hard time for her, she'd pushed family away, suffering with nightmares and flashbacks. Bianca could only sympathise with how Ricky was dealing with things.

"Not good. " Kyle sighs, running a hand over his face. "She's not saying much and she's convinced her attacker is in the house. She didn't seem to listen to me when I told her he wasn't. She's asleep now. "

Seeing tears build up in Bianca's eyes, Heath reaches over and squeezes her hand. He had been the one in the firing line when Bianca was dealing with her own experiences and it was not pretty.

"Get used to Rick not feeling safe or beiieving anything you say, mate" Heath tells him.

You can be there for her, like Heath and I, but it's up for her to accept that it's over. It took me a long time and if it wasn't for you and Heath, I don't think I would have." Bianca tells him.

"Thanks " Kyle smiles, weakly, turning and heading to the other house.

"Here if you need us, mate" Heath says, Kyle nods, before opening the door to the other house. When he gets there, Ricky is awake.

"Hey, " Kyle enters and sits down on the bed. "Are you OK?"

"I think so, " She whispers. "Thanks for before, Kyle." she whispers.

He smiles. "It's what I'm here for, Ricky"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it's been so long. **

**Braxton54: Thank you for the review. **

**FrankElza: Thank you for the review and thank you for looking the chapter over, it is much appreciated.**

* * *

Frozen By Fear. 

Chapter 3. 

Bianca is standing in the kitchen, making up Casey's bottle when she hears someone clear their throat. She turns around to see Kyle walk in to the house.

"How's Ricky?" She asks quietly.

"Not good, Bee, I don't know what to do to help her. " Kyle runs his hands through his hair.

"Just being there is helping her, Kyle." Bianca replies. "But" she says, drying off the bottle. "Why don't I go and see her?"

Kyle nods. "I think she'll like that. "

Bianca nods, handing Kyle the bottle. "You're in charge of Casey"

Kyle nods as Bianca informs him, the one year old is in the bedroom with Heath.

Bianca knocks quietly on the door so not to disturb her friend. "Ricky, it's me,"

Ricky stares at the door, worried her attacker is behind it. The tapping gets slightly louder, leaving Ricky with no choice but to answer it.

"Hi Bee," Ricky says, in a quiet voice once she's opened the door.

"How are you?" Bianca asks.

"I don't know. How's Case?"

"Case has got his uncles looking out for him, you need someone to look after you." Bianca closes the door behind her, while Ricky sits on the couch, hugging a cushion to her, watching Bianca switch on the kettle, picking up two mugs from the draining board and handing one to her, before sitting down next to her.

There was silence, between the two friends, before Ricky turned to Bianca. "I feel numb, Bee. "

Bianca squeezed her friends hand, reassuringly. "I know, Ricky, I know." Bianca took a sip of her coffee, placing it down on the coffee table. "You need to go to the police."

Ricky stared at her friend, wide eyed as her words sunk in for the younger blonde: If she went to the police, they would have a better chance at catching whoever did this to her.

"Will you come with me?" She asked, in an unusually quiet voice.

Bianca squeezed Ricky's hand once more. "Of course, I will. You aren't on your own. "


End file.
